Sunlit Love
by BeccsUntapped
Summary: Bella goes to save Edward from a tragic death in Volterra, but finds instead a new life among the ancient Volturi,. A Mate, a Family, and a Power that is a gift from the gods themselves. Will Bella be consumed by her newfound talents or will she find that the Mate destiny has chosen for her will help her to learn who and what she has become? Read and Review!
1. A Beginning in the End

(MPOV)

A Beginning in the End

I straightened my tie and vest in the mirror and pushed a stray lock of hair back into place. All of the sudden my mind was ensnared by a sound like that of windchimes passing thorough the halls of the castle. My eyes closed I focused all my attention on that sound.

"Edward what is happening." sang the bells in a timid voice.

"Shhhh." Came a harsh reply from a male 'Edward' I imagined. I found myself growling at this males harsh tone to the beautiful chimes. I broke from my reverie with the growl still on my lips and stalked twoard the throne room. Surely Aro would know who theese magical bells belonged too. It was imperative I knew immidiately.

"Ahhh, Brother it is good of you to join us." sneered Caius as I entered and took my place beside my brothers. I ignored him entirely.

"Aro." I whispered urgently. Aro turned sensing the stress in my voice.

"Yes Brother?" In too much distress to explain myself I thrust my hand into his. His eyes widened at my intrigue, which was not unusual but completely unheard of in me since I lost Didyme. At that precise moment the heavy wooden doors of the throne room were flung open by Felix, who was followed by Jane and Alec. Behind them came a small pixie-like vampire, could she be the source of that enchanting voice? Following her were a tall male with bronze hair and gaunt black eyes who I could only suppose was Edward, and clinging to his arm with mahogany hair concealing her downturned face was a human.

Aro stood with his arms outstretched an ecstatic smile on his face. "Welcome Friends!" walking down the stairs he came nearer to them, extending his hand twoard Edward who grimaced as Aro sucked his memoriesdown like a large gulp of water. Aro released him after a moment with a dreamy sigh.

"So Edward, dear Bella is alive after all! How delightful" he clapped his hands like a child and turned back twoards the thrones flickering his gaze twoard me to the human and back.

"Yes Aro she is alive as you can see so I will not be requiring your services after all." Edwards gaze reached me as well and his arm tightened around the small form beside him. Aro looked over his shoulder at the young vampire.

"It may be young one that you no longer require our services, however Bella's being alive causes quite a dilema for us you see." Aro seated himself regally twitching a bit of lint from his robes.

"She is no danger to you Aro, we simply wish to return home and remain together there." Edward's arm tightened again causing a breath to escape from the small girl. Suddenly she pushed Edward away.

"I have no interest in returning to Forks with you Edward, and i'll be damned if I will let you speak for me again." her hair had fallen behind her shoulder revealing her glare at the male befor her. "You have only ever gotten us into worse trouble with your selfish choices and stupid mouth." The bells in her voice had turned shrill during her speech and as she turned twoard Aro her face became resigned.

"I know the rules Aro and I accept them willingly, Edward is a stupid boy and he will learn from his mistake. If there is a punishment to be dealt here I will glady accept it." she bowed before us humbly and I could not control my admiration for this strange human who seemed so willing to die or be harmed in place of vampires who had clearly done damage to her life.

"Bella, No!" screeched Edward and he was instantly rewarded by being landed on his back in pain by Jane. Bella looked calmly on while he writhed and she spoke quietly twoards us.

"Please stop he will not interrupt again." I balked again at her bravery. Aro was simillarly at a loss as he breathed out a response.

"Jane." Edward stilled immidiately but seemed too idisposed to get up at the moment.

"For Fuck's sake Edward shut up." spoke the small female vampire going to him and helping him sit up. He growled in response. Bella was still standing studying each of us her eyes were on Caius at the moment.

Then her eyes drifted my way and we locked gazes, and I was lost in a deep pool of melted chocolate. I was up in a flash standing before her, my beautiful Bella. My hand rose of it's own accord a brushed against her ivory cheek, her head leaned into my caress and her eyes closed as she stepped closer to me. The room had frozen and nothing mattered except the woman in front of me. My life. My soul. My Mate.

In my mind's eye a golden cord like nothing I had ever witnessed sprung from her heart and into mine. Our bond was more pure than any I had seen, stronger than even that of Aro and Sulpicia. The world snapped back to me when I heard a large crash nearby. I whipped Bella behind me and crouched before her. Edward was being held by Felix and Demitri, Aro and Caius were standing staring at me in complete and unutterable shock.

Aro reached twoards me in question and when his hand found contact his whole demeanor changed and he too went into a defensive stance before Bella. Bella reached forward and brushed Aro's arm, he turned and took in her warm smile and a green and purple cord appeared betweem them. A sister? I smiled at the relationship that had blossomed already between my love and dearest brother.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Interlude

I just wanted to drop a quick THANK YOU!

The reviews you send make my heart soar into the clouds!

I can't believe how many followers after just the first day of this first chapter being up!

I will be posting 2-3 chapters a week some may take longer to update because I am hoping to lengthen my chapters!

I love all you guys and Happy Holidays!

P.S. Leave a review for an unusual pairing you would like to see happen in the story!

Toodles!


	3. A Beginning in the End (BPOV)

**Author's Note!**

Once again guys Thanks!

To everyone who reviews I gift you one cyber hug!

3 Now onto the chapter 3

**Lighting Up**

**(Bpov)**

My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing as I examined the ancient textures of stone and marble surrounding me. Not the walls alone but the almost twenty vampires filling the Volturi throne room. Beside me Edward yanked on me again and I grew even more frustrated. How dare he? After everything he has done to me, to drag me to my death in Volterra? As we stood the large vampire who Alice had called Felix winked at me and I felt a blush suffuse my face. I looked down and let my hair hide me from the prying eyes of the supernatural casanova.

Edward was speaking to Aro, dammit why hadn't I been paying attention. Aro had a rediculous ecstatic smile on his face and he was clapping. Then Edward opened his big mouth.

"She is no danger to you Aro, we simply wish to return home and remain there together." My mind was screaming already when the oaf knocked all the wind out of me by squeezing me practically in half. Enough was enough.

"I have no interest in returning to Forks with you Edward, and i'll be damned if I let you speak for me again." I mean really?! Who did this bloodsucker think he was?! If he had just changed me when I had asked him to the first time none of this would have happened. Or let James's venom take effect! I sent a hard glare in his direction. "You have only ever gotten us into worse trouble with your selfish choices and stupid mouth." I had officialy had enough of him.

I turned back to the triad on the dias. I took a deep breath and rallied my courage. "I know the rules Aro and I accept them willingly, Edward is a stupid boy and he will learn from his mistake. If there is a punishment to be dealt here I will glady accept it." To show full submission I bowed before the Ancients. I believe I heard Caius scoff at my theatrical performance just before the only dumbass vampire in the room pierced my eardrums.

"BELLA, NO!" I heard a strangled yelp and a thud as I turned I saw Jane standing nearer Edward with a darling smile on her face. Edward twitched as if he stuck a fork in a light socket. I almost smiled myself. _Get it together Bella. _I criticized myself as I looked to Aro.

"Please stop he will not interrupt again." I pleaded petulantly, personally I thought a little pain might be good for the bugger. Maybe it would jar his brain back into place. Aro eyed me speculatively for a moment and spoke quietly.

"Jane." One word from her Master and she stepped back to rejoin her twin. Alice jerked over to Edward and beant down with a hand on his arm.

"For Fuck's sake Edward shut up." she muttered as she helped him to stand.

I examined my newest death threats, and while he appeared the pure incarnation of evil Caius was truly beautiful to behold. I couldn't quite recall the third King's name, it was something simple compared to the two more outspoken vampires. I turned to observe him and recall it if I could. As his burgundy eyes looked up twoards mine, my heart spluttered. He was before me in a speed only vampires achieved and he stroked my face leaving a trail of searing ice down my cheek. It was delicious I leaned my head into his hand and let my eyes drift closed dreamily. I would have been purring if I could.

_Marcus. _My head sighed to me and a feeling of utter devotion and love flowed through my being like a damn breaking in my heart letting all of my emotions run rampant in my soul.

And then it was over. I had been whipped behind my beloved with Edward once again causing more trouble than he was worth. The moment I had been removed from Marcus's hands my head began to throb with anger and frustration. Aro reached twoard Marcus and saw there our Mating. He too stepped before me and I brushed his arm suddenly my entire vision had shifted it was now their lives I wished to protect. My Marcus and his Brother...My Brother. I grew agitated as they growled and snarled before me ready as it had always been to defend the fragile human. My brain spit fire as I realized again how helpless I was. _NO LONGER! _Shouted a voice inside me.

Then the breakable girl was no more.


	4. Lighting Up (MPOV)

**Author's Note**

Thank you guys sooooo much for Favoriting and following this story!

Also I really appretiate your reviews so keep em' comin'!

So without further adieu here is chapter two from Marcus.

**Lighting Up**

**(MPOV)**

Roaring filled the room as Edward tried to release himself from our guard's firm grasp. I could rip him into pieces so easily that insolent child. I had every intention of doing just that when I felt a warmth similar to the rays of the sun on my icy skin.

I turned around to view Bella standing some way away from us shaking as her whole being was lighting up. Shining gold in a cloud around her, rays wrapped themselves around like fabric forming a dress around her slender figure.

The light infused through even the ends of hair making it appear silky and full falling just to her waist in soft waves. As her eyes opened the whole room inhaled as one, for staring out at us where her brown eyes had been were globes of pure liquid gold sweet and calm.

This goddess-like creature glided on bare feet twoard me brushing my face leaving a trail of delicious warmth along my cheek. She continued into the room to where Edward was on his knees staring at her in wonder. She stood before him in all of her glory and spoke the sound of an ethereal melody infusing her words.

"Edward son of the Underworld, cease this behavior. You were never the one to posses my heart I could not come into my true self until I found the Lord of my heart." she waved Felix and Demitri back, who bowed deeply and obeyed her retreating to the Guard ranks.

Isabella lifted Edward to a standing position. "You will become an honorable man one day Edward, do not be in anguish now, but in peace. You as well as I have found truth this day."

Edward could not speak indeed we were all dumbstruck by her presence. Retracing her footsteps back to me her shimmering gaze lit on the three of us Kings. The voice that came from Bella's lips was the layered tone of many angels singing.

"Be there for her, for in each of you is a knowledge our blessed one will need to complete her transition to her true form." with the last the irridescent figure vanished leaving a pale human girl trembling in it's wake.

I rushed to her side just as she collapsed, her breathing sort and panting, her heartbeat erratic. My head whipped to my brothers

"She must be made comfortable to rest it is clear whatever manifestation we just witnessed takes much out of her." I hefted her up into my arms cradling her as gently possible.

"Go." Aro replied "Make her safe and we shall convene in your study soon after Marcus." he and Cauis returned to their thrones. Aro looked twoard the petrified Edward and his coven-mate. "I will take care of theese two immediately. Demitri. Felix. Take them to a lower room and make sure they stay there. I will call Carlisle forthwith and all of this coven shall pay for their exposure of our secret, as well as their injustices to this dear child."

Cauis and I agreed silently and I whisked Bella away to my inner sanctum to heal her body and mind in peace.


End file.
